


Sweeter Than Heaven

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Begging, Bondage, F/M, Kink Meme, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam has a bad day. Rodney's always willing to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to this prompt: SG-1/SGA, Sam/Rodney, fic. Sometimes Sam has a bad day. Rodney's always willing to help her out. dom!Sam, bondage, delayed orgasm, begging 
> 
> Added by sgkinkmeme mod.

Sam’s always been graceful. In the field, bent over a desk lost in her work, lifting a sweating bottle of beer to her lips. Her body moves effortlessly, no jarring stops or hesitating starts. It’s the same now as she straddles him, sitting back heavily across his hips and pushing him down into the bed. Her strong, capable hands make quick work of the ropes - tying them tight around his wrists with expert knots then securing them to whatever it is the Ancients thought passed for a headboard. She wants more. Rodney wants more, too. But she’s desperate for it in her silent, controlled way. There isn’t time for flourish.   
  
Even though he knows she likes to see him trussed. Likes to see the dark rope pressing sharp into his soft, pale skin. The way it reddens. Scratches. The way it makes him twist against the binds, just to feel the cut of it digging in deeper, moaning because of it.   
  
Her hands are working and Rodney wants to pay attention, because this is always such a good, great part of it. But his eyes are drawn to the apex of her thighs, the way she’s ever-so-slightly rolling her hips and the wetness there, darkening the fabric of her panties.   
  
Lorne’s team had missed their first check in. Then their second. There’d only been look exchanged between her and Sheppard, some military bred telepathic conversation unfolding between them in a blink of an eye, before he was barking into his radio.   
  
They’re all home now. Safe as houses. Safe as anyone can ever be in Pegasus, despite the best efforts of crazed, superstitious locals. But Sam is still holding herself tight, with no relief, her body a mile of tension coiled on top of Rodney’s.   
  
She downshifts, just enough to drag her hot, teasing center along the line of Rodney’s erection. Sometimes it’s difficult to remember how they got to this, what pieces fell into place just right to bring them here. Rodney tries to think about it, tries to map it, but Sam is finished binding him to the bed and she reaches up her back to unhook her bra. It doesn’t seem important anymore.   
  
Taking her breasts in her hands, Sam squeezes lightly, pushing them together, her nails scratching over her nipples, and when she shivers her thighs press tight against Rodney’s sides.   
  
“Sam,” he whines, again and again, “Sam, Sam.” Because he wants to be inside her. Needs to feel the tight-wet heat of her pussy. Dreams of it.   
  
“No talking, McKay,” she says. Her hands rest on his shoulder and push down hard to pinch the delicate skin of his wrists against the rope. “I’ll let you when you’re allowed.”   
  
Rodney knows. He knows the rules. Loves following them, loves hearing them in Sam’s beautiful voice. He opens his mouth anyway to say, “Please.”


	2. Chapter 2

And just like he knew she would, Sam curls a hand around his head and grabs a handful of hair at the nape of his neck, yanking hard enough to tilt his chin to the ceiling. “No talking.” And to make sure he doesn’t, to keep him silent, she climbs up his body and carefully arranges herself, pulling her panties to the side and pushing herself against his eager mouth.   
  
Bracing herself with hands over his, Sam starts to move. Grinding against Rodney’s mouth, making low, sultry sounds. From between her legs, Rodney can see her breasts bouncing, her bottom lip drawn between her teeth, and then her hand is in his hair, pulling his mouth closer. And Rodney licks and sucks and fucks her with his tongue, his lips and face wet from her, the taste of her pussy heady and addicting. Like it always is.  
  
“Good boy,” Sam moans, her body trembling around him. “Good, good, good.” And she’s gone, bucking hard against him, suffocating him between her thighs, her nails scratching rough down his forearms.   
  
When she’s settled back across his hips, Sam takes his head in her hands and brushes her thumbs through the wetness on his face. Her mouth close enough to kiss, her pink tongue like bubblegum, sweet and enticing, wetting her bottom lip. Pressed so close, her breasts against his chest, nipples hard, Sam starts moving. Rubbing against him like a cat, the tension all gone and now, yeah, just all that gracefulness. She kisses his jaw, teeth scraping down the line of his neck to the hollow of his throat to press a chaste kiss there.   
  
She twists against him and when her warm hand wraps around his cock Rodney lets out a low, keening sound. A gasp when her thumb brushes across the head, smearing the pre-come there.   
  
“Tell me,” she says. Her voice is soft, teasing, but Rodney knows better by now. “Tell me what you want. Tell me how much you want it.”   
  
Rodney gets this part, understands it perfectly. And what Sam needs - and even what he needs - Rodney is perfectly happy to give it to her. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Sam, please,” he says, his voice foreign even to his own ears. “Fuck me.”   
  
Her mouth pressed to his shoulder, biting like a pinch, she laughs. “Hmm,” she hums and her hand slips lower, one perfect finger pressing down between the cheeks of his ass. “Like this?”   
  
“No,” he snaps, even has his legs spread to grant her better access. “Not like that.”   
“Be specific, then.” She laughs again, breathy and sweet, and circles her finger around his hole. “Use. Your. Words. And be nice.”   
  
It usually takes longer to break him, when they play this game, but Rodney watches as Sam pulls off her panties and he’s already too desperate for it. Her hair is gold in the light spilling in from the window, her body perfect, and Rodney can’t stop the words from tumbling out of him.   
  
“Your pussy,” he says, and isn’t that something? That he’s allowed to speak to her like this, that she wants him to, that he can. “Please, Sam, please. I want - I need to feel you. Please.”  
  
“You can be so good, McKay,” Sam says, and climbs on top of him again. “So polite and well-behaved for me.”   
  
“Yes, well -.” He starts, but the sentence dies on his mouth as Sam sinks onto him. Hot and wet and tight, until he’s all the way inside, buried so deep it’s almost impossible to tell where he ends and Sam begins. And she moves, just a little to tease. Her hips rolling, clenching around him.   
  
“Tell me how grateful you are,” she says, her voice hitching. Her thighs shaking.   
  
“You’re beautiful,” Rodney says, “you feel amazing. Thank you - oh God, oh God, Sam - thank you. You -.”   
  
Her hands come down hard on his chest, nails digging into him, as she starts to move in earnest. Grinding and bouncing and riding him exquisitely. One hand moves between her legs to rub her clit, the extra sensation making her tighten around him.   
  
“Move with me,” she demands, her head falling back in a moan. “Fuck into me.” So Rodney does. Braces his feet against the bed and thrusts up, hard and fast, matching the way she’s moving.   
  
“Don’t come. Don’t, don’t, oh God, yes, Rodney. Good, good,” she’s panting, her voice getting higher and higher. The hand clawing at his chest moves to his head again, gripping at his hair as she bucks aggressively against him, drawing out her second orgasm.  
  
She’s the most beautiful thing Rodney has ever seen. And the fact that she can get this from him, use him to make herself feel so good, is almost unbelievable.   
  
“Can I -,” he says, and stops, breathless. “Sam, can I -.”   
  
“No,” she murmurs. Pets the side of his face.   
Instead she moves off of him, and Rodney moans pathetically at the loss. His cock aching, red and swollen against his belly, covered in her release. He was so close. Wanted to come inside of her so badly.   
  
Which is precisely why Sam won’t allow it.   
  
Instead she kisses him. His pained wrists, the scratches she’s left on his arms, his cheek, neck, finally his mouth. Takes him hard and rough, her tongue pushing against his demanding. Then softer. Until his breathing evens out.   
  
Eventually, she says, “Are you ready?”   
  
“Yes,” he says. And, “Please,” brokenly, because that’s how she likes to hear it. And that’s how he feels.   
  
Sam kisses him again, as a reward for being so good, and straddles him again. Instead of taking him back inside of her, Sam lines his cock against her soaked, pink pussy and cups her hand around him. Pressing him close. And starts moving again. His dick snug between her heated center and hand. With her other hand, she palms the head of his dick, and says, “Now.” She says, “Come, Rodney. Come for me.”   
  
And just like that, he does. Straining and pulling hard against the rope, his body arching off the bed, hot thick spurts of come covering Sam’s pussy and her hands.   
  
“Tell me,” Sam says, before he can catch his breath. “Tell me.” Her voice is soft and sweet.  
  
“I love you,” Rodney says, and his rewarded with a kiss.


End file.
